Wicca
by B-Rated
Summary: Some things in the spiritual world are beyond one's control. Shikamaru knows he cannot avoid his karma, his punishment coming in the form of a vampire, forever bound to him.
1. Chapter 1

This story has realistic references to the religion as well as doses of fiction. If you have a question regarding the realism I can try and answer as best I can. The characters are also out of character but I tried to make it close. I will try to update reguarly but no promises seeing as I have other stories too. Hope you enjoy.

Bride the Wiccan Law ye must,

In perfect love and perfect trust.

Eight words the Wiccan Rede fulfill:

An' ye harm none, do what ye will.

What ye send forth comes back to thee,

So ever mind the law of three.

Follow this with mind and heart.

Merry ye meet, and merry ye part.

Chapter 1

Sunset

Shikamaru watched the sun sink lower in the sky, illuminating the ocean water on the horizon and setting the sky on fire. He watched the light house off the coast cast it's first light before turning away from the bay windows and picking up his mug.

"I made coffee," Shikamaru walked to the dark room.

The body in the bed groaned and rolled away.

Shikamaru leaned on the doorframe with a smile, "What? Didn't say it was for you." He grinned and took a sip.

The bed sheets flew up and sank back down, an arm wrapped around his waist and yanked him back, the mug went crashing to the floor. "You're my coffee," his partner smirked behind him and bit into his neck.

After he swallowed and pulled away Shikamaru cursed, "Damn it, Neji! You know I hate it when you do that!" He put his hand over the wound on his throat the other had created.

He walked back out of the room and across the dark hardwood floors. Shikamaru continued storming away until reaching his desired room. He opened and shut cupboards, slamming the necessary objects onto the work bench in the center of the room.

He then went to cupboards, continuing to make angry noises.

Neji appeared in the doorway, "Do you really need to make such a fuss every time?"

"Yes, because it pisses me off," Shikamaru reasoned while adding an ingredient to the paste he was pounding in the mug.

Neji stepped down from the drop off, fully into the room. He looked at the blood trailing down Shikamaru's collarbone.

"I'm not your meal, we agreed, remember?" He stressed.

"Yeah, yeah. You're starting to sound like your mother. You know that right?" Neji walked closer to the aggressive Nara.

"You've never met my mother," Shikamaru huffed.

"No, and I don't want to," he circled behind him, hand resting on his shoulder. He leaned closer, dragging his tongue over the blood trail.

Shikamaru ignored him.

"You know no one tastes as good as you," Neji reasoned. He leaned back and turned the other body around. "Why else do I keep you alive?"

"That's great, Neji. You really know how to make a guy feel special," Shikamaru remarked.

"Oh, you know that's not the only reason," he took the mug from his hands, "You're also amazing in the sack." He smiled while applying the ointment to his lover's neck.

"How old are you and you're using words like sack?" Shikamaru reprimanded.

"Would you rather I sound like a pretentious snob that spends his free time reading dictionaries?"

"I'd rather you not talk at all, honestly," he crossed his arms.

Neji consented, saying nothing more as he bandaged the wound he made. When he was done Shikamaru tried to walk away but Neji's arm caught him.

Shikamaru sighed.

Neji put his forehead to the man's shoulder.

"Neji, I have to go get dressed," Shikamaru said rather regretfully. Either for the fact he had to get dressed or he had to leave the embrace, Neji was not sure.

Neji let him go and walked to the book laying out among the various containers. Its writing, scrawled across the pages, made no sense to him but he did know a little Latin. Shikamaru had told him that this book had passed through many hands of his family, each one writing something else in the available space.

"Okay," the Nara stopped in the doorway, tying up his hair. "Will you be gone when I get back?"

Neji nodded and turned toward him.

"Well, happy hunting," he said before walking towards the front door.

With a gust of wind Neji stopped his path, "you're not wearing your necklace." He held out the gold chain with a pentagram sitting in the palm of his hand.

Shikamaru didn't move to take it so Neji walked around him to put it around his neck. "It protects you, it guides you," Neji gently kissed his neck, "you should wear it in ceremony if not always."

Shikamaru sighed and broke away from the other body. He crossed the threshold and traveled the stone pathway, stealing a glance at the moon.

He pushed open the metal door and climbed the spiral steps to the landing. He released a calming breath before entering the circle in the center of the room.

He kneeled by the alter and raised the hood of his jacket.

Neji watched the final light fall into the shadows of the world. Waves crashed against the rocks below the cliff he came to know as the spot where the sun died. He closed his eyes with a stiff sigh and when they opened his bleached eyes shinned in the damp night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, there. Don't get confused by flashbacks. I hope it all kind of flows together.

Chapter 2

Sunrise

A cool breeze rolled in through the open window, rousing the body in bed enough to turn his back to it. A warm arm wrapped around him.

"You smell like death," Shikamaru groaned.

Neji hummed and started kissing his neck and shoulder.

Shikamaru sighed as the vampire's hands continued roaming and caressing all available flesh. He rolled over only to have his mouth molested with fierce kisses that tasted metallic while he was turned onto his back. "Stop," Shikamaru insisted.

Neji continued anyway, sinking down to kiss his skin, "come on… while I'm still warm."

"You're only warm because you ate. You're only horny because you ate," Shikamaru argued.

Neji hummed again, biting lightly at soft skin, mewling wantonly.

"Someone else turns you on and then you come to me to fix it," Shikamaru continued.

"Let me drink some of your blood then," Neji kissed the scar of a bite mark on Shikamaru's chest, just below his right shoulder.

Shikamaru snorted and then yelped when Neji bit a little too hard, "Hey!"

The vampire pushed himself up, kissing along his partner's neck. Shikamaru gave in.

The boy sat beside the cliff watching the sun set. He heard feet in the grass behind him but did not look, "I hate it here."

"Why?" Asked his company.

"They throw rocks here. The last town threw mud," he answered.

"Tell me who and I will eat them for you," he smirked and sat beside him. The boy laughed.

"Neji," Shikamaru's breath came out in rolling chuckle, his back arched, "that tickles."

"Where's your necklace?" He asked the boy.

"I hate it," he spat, "I hate her. I don't want to be a witch!"

"But you are, little one," the vampire insisted, "Why aren't you proud?"

Fingers tangled in long dark hair, their master moaned and arched his hips, "Oh… Neji." He gasped suddenly, tensing and wriggling, "A-ah teeth, teeth!"

"I want to be normal," the boy sulked.

"But then I wouldn't be friends with you," the man pointed.

"I don't want to be friends with a vampire! You smell!" He stood and took a step towards the ocean.

"You break my heart, little one," he didn't move.

"Stop calling me that! I'm twelve years old!"

The man chuckled, "To me, you are little."

"Sorry," Neji apologized against his stomach, "they only appear on two occasions." He smiled and kissed his way back up Shikamaru's body.

Shikamaru laughed breathlessly, "When you're hungry and when you're horny."

"Be glad you evoke the latter more than the first," Neji stated.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" The child asked.

"You were crying on my shore," the vampire answered.

"You could of eaten me," he retorted.

"I was not hungry and I came to enjoy your company," his black boots treaded through the tall grass, "You should wear your necklace."

"Why?" He demanded.

"It protects you from creations like me," he stated.

"I'm not afraid of you," the boy replied assuredly.

"I am," the vampire stated.

"Neji, Neji, Neji!" Shikamaru cried, his back bowing off the bed. The hard thrust slowed to calm bucks, steady rolls, and then stopped.

Neji's body started to go cold in his arms. Shikamaru shivered and the vampire laid at his side, playing with the brown hair attached to his partner.

"You should go home, little one," the vampire advised. "The world changes at night."

"But you can protect me," he offered.

"I need to go eat," he told him.

"I'll go with you."

"No," he said sternly, "Never."

"I don't mind. Death is a part of the cycle and it's not like they're going to waste. The body rots and returns to The Mother and you gain from their blood, their soul goes on."

The man turned away, "Their bodies turn to ash, I have to eat their souls. That's why I smell."

"Oh," the child was quiet.

"Go home, Shikamaru," he looked over his shoulder. "I will meet you here again tomorrow.

Shikamaru rolled out of bed. He closed the window and pulled the curtains. He picked up his hair tie from the dresser and walked to the bathroom. After his shower he put a towel around his waist and looked in the mirror to put up his hair. His eyes fell to the mark on his chest. His fingers traced it with a small smile.

He walked back to the bedroom. "I'm going to work," he announced to the undead. Neji wouldn't wake again until nightfall.

Shikamaru pulled on a black tank top and picked up the gold chained necklace.

He stepped out onto the porch, he glanced at the neighboring house. The old man picked up his paper, and quickly went back inside.

Shikamaru walked the stoned path to his car and climbed in. He threw his jacket in the back seat before pumping the gas petal to start the cheap piece of crap.

They lived in a small town and he stuck out like a sore thumb. He hoped all would assume he was just a rebel, problem was he didn't wear enough eyeliner to pull it off.

With a sputter the engine cut off. He withdrew the key and walked into the building. He raised the wooden plank at the counter and walked to the back of the shop. He slid on his named vest and punched his time card before walking back to the front to take his seat at the counter.

"Hiya, Shikamaru!" The blond bounced over to him.

"Ino," he grunted and leaned forward to snag a magazine off the rack by the register. He played with his earring and tiredly turned pages.

Ino groaned, "For the dark mysterious guy you're so boring!"

"Go answer the phone," he retorted.

"It's not ringing," she argued.

"Go wait for it to ring," he offered.

She turned to lean back against the counter, "You really need to get laid, Shika."

He laughed.

She rose an eyebrow at him.

No one knew about Neji. It was just easier that way.

"You're so weird!" She shouted and stormed off towards the office.

The bell above the door rang, he didn't look up. A few seconds later the items were put on the counter.

With a bored sigh he pressed the right buttons on the register.

"And a pack of cigarettes," the man ordered.

Shikamaru turned towards the wall, "Any particular kind?"

"Cheapest you got."

He tossed the carton towards him and hit the final button, "Ten oh one."

"All I have is a ten…"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and reached for the tray by the machine. He dropped the penny into the drawer and took the bill.

Ino popped her head out, "Do we have a costumer?"

"Just left," he leaned back and picked up the magazine.

"Was he cute?"

"Wasn't paying attention."

"Ugh!" She went back to whatever she was doing.

He started playing with his earring again.

The bell rang again, and again he ignored it.

"Hey," someone snapped at him.

Shikamaru looked up.

They waved the carton the previous guy bought, "you over charged."

"I used the price on the wall," he pointed.

"Just give me my money back," he demanded.

Shikamaru tapped a sign on the cash register, "No refunds."

"Look, here, buddy, I don't give a shit what your policy is, you ripped me off," he put his hands on the counter.

Shikamaru's half lidded eyes implied, "I don't care."

"Come on, man," he leaned down on his elbow, "give me a break and I'll split the carton with ya."

The brunette rose an eyebrow.

The guy's eyes fell, "That's an interesting necklace. Pagan?"

He sighed in annoyance.

The stranger smirked, "That a scar I see?"

Shikamaru huffed a small laugh and pulled his collar aside, "boyfriend gave it to me."

"Oh…" the creep stood up.

"Yeah," Shikamaru smiled and picked up the magazine.

The bell rang when he left.

"You have a boyfriend?" Ino popped her head out again.

"Answer the phone," he shot back.


End file.
